durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Walker Yumasaki
Walker Yumasaki (遊 馬崎 ウォーカー, Yūmasaki Wōkā), like his female friend and companion, Erika, is a very passionate otaku and manga reader, although he doesn't share the same love for yaoi that Erika does. He and Erika are nearly always together. He also likes to perform torture by letting the victim to choose a light novel or manga, and carrying out the contents. He seems to be carefree and is usually seen wearing a wide dumb smile, but in reality he's a serious thinker. Like Erika he is very mysterious person. He is a member of the anonymous online gang Dollars and is also a member of Kadota's gang. In the later episodes, Walker was asked to remain inside the van for the invasion of the Yellow Scarves, because he would "stand out too much". He can also be seen with Erika in the hospital in the last episode, with her head lying on his shoulder. Anime Anime specific spoilers about this character per episode. Episode 01: Masaomi introduces Walker to Mikado. Episode 03: Mikado asked him about the dollars, but Walker and Erika instead said something else. Episode 05: He is shown in the Russia Sushi shop. With Masaomi,Erika, Saburo, and Khoyei. Episode 06: At first he and Erika were talking about manga then Saburo shuts them up. Then he and the gang go to the Russia Sushi shop. Later they go to Kasatano's place and figure out that someone kidnapped him. When they find one kidnapper Walker pulls out two screw drivers. At the end of the episode they got him back and Walker and Erika tortrue a fat Yaguri Pharmacheicals worker. Episode 08: Walker lost his phone, and when he found it he danced with Erika. Episode 10: Walker was in Saburo's car. Episode 11: He got the call for the "Dollars" Meeting. Episode 15: He revels that he wants to marry a green haired girl in a foreign land. Then when Saburo ran over a Saika pocssed newsreporter Walker says the Saburo just ruined his future. Episode 17: He dose manga torture to the newsreporter but he said nothing. So the crew threw the reporter out of the car. Episode 18: Walker saves Saki in a flashback and betrays the Blue squares. Episode 20: During the talk between Masaomi and Khoyei's crew Walker opens his eyes. Later he is shown with Erika in the Manga store. Episode 24: Walker and Erika was left behind in the car during the Yellow Scaurve battle. Episode 25: He holds down Erika because she was in one of her Yaoi fantaties. Manga Manga specific spoilers about this character per volume/chapter. Volume 01: He and Erika was in the manga shop. Volume 02: Walker and Erika tried to put Ceil's (From Black Butler) diagram into a kidnappers eye. Volume 04: Walker helps bring Mika to Celty. He also gets the "Dollars" meeting text. Light Novel Light Novel specific spoilers about this character per volume/chapter. Volume 01: Volume 04 : Mikado and Anri ask Erika and Walker for tips on how to show someone around Ikebukuro. The two of them try to come up with useful tips and a list of some of the more interesting spots in Ikebukuro but decide to just accompany them directly. After they part ways, Erika and Walker are walking with Kyohei when the spot Mairu and Kururi being harrassed. After Kyohei chases off Toromaru and calls in Togusa to pick them up, the Toromaru members return in force and chase the six of them across the city. They pick up Anri, Mikado, and Aoba along the way as well as join up with Celty who is also being chased. Walker and the others get dropped off near a police station but he and Erika go back to help with Toromaru only to see the situation being taken care off by Ruri and Igor . Later, he attends the Hotpot party with everyone else. Volume 05 & 06 : Walker goes into a gift shop to buy a painting but immediately recognizes it as a copy and calls out the manager on selling a fake at such a steep price. the scene also attracts the attention of Chikage found out about Walker's status as a Dollars member from one of the thugs that he had taken hostage. After Walker leaves the store in a huff, Chikage starts tailing him all the way to where he is meeting Kyohei and the others. Kyohei notices Chikage and eventually separates from his friends. Eventually, after Chikage and Kyohei are cornered by the rogue Dollars members, Walker, Erika, and Saburo arrive with reinforcements. When the kidnappers were distracted by Vorona's flashbang, Walker swooped in and chased off the guy who had a knife to Non's throat. With their bonds cut, the girls flocked behind Walker who held a makeshift flamethrower (a spray can and a lit match) in his hand that he used to keep the kidnappers at bay. Walker and Erika spent most of the fight protecting the girls until Anri and Vorona entered the fray where Walker and Erika witness Anri and Saika in action. After the fighting has died down and Anri leaves, Walker and the rest of the Van crew turn to leave. After Erika makes her newest pair (Chikage and Kyohei) apparent to the group, Walker expresses his annoyance at how fujoshis (yaoi fans) seem to pair up just about every male character they see regardless of things like age or how they relate to each other. Volume 09 : Walker is next seen hanging out with Kyohei and Saburo at Russia sushi, expressing a sense of lonliness without Erika around (since she's the only other person that he can talk to about manga). He also witnesses Masaomi's return to Ikebukuro. Volume 10 : After following Togusa to apologize to Togusa's juniors (not from Raira) for the inevitable damage to the school's reputation when he uses his van to drag someone to death, Walker heads to the karaoke lounge, the revived Yellow Scarve's meeting place, to ask if they were the culprits behind Kadota's attack. Kida denies it. Walker then says he does not suspect Kida, knowing him relatively well, but questions the innocence of the other gang members. Kida guarantees that they were not responsible, and agrees to let Walker do as he pleases if he finds that a member was involved. Walker apologizes and leaves. When asked why he didn't go on the offense, Masaomi whacks his friend's head, pointing out the heavy smell of kerosene in the room. Walker doubles back to tell them of the Dollars rumour that Heiwajima Shizuo has been arrested. On the way home, Walker notices someone following him. This turns out to be Izumii Ran with a long-handled hammer. Izumii attacks Walker and has Walker on the ground, and almost beats him up. Walker tries to set him on fire. Izumii ends up unwounded, but gets a call (most likely from Dragon Zombie), upon which he replies very uncharacteristically polite. Izumii lets Walker off on this count, and reveals that he plans on going after Kadota as well. Walker concludes that Izumii was not the culprit, as he wouldn't have just left Kadota alive and his body intact. In the course of all this there are many amusing references to Walker's otaku-ness. Trivia *His face and attitude resemble Gin Ichimaru from Bleach, Ling Yao from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and Lau from Kuroshitsuji. *His given name "Walker" is the most unusual for a Japanese name as it is written in katakana. He may be bi-racial. *He works as a freelancing ice sculptor. *Ironically, whenever Walker gets into a fight, his most preferred methods usually involve using fire in some way (molotovs, a lighter and spray paint, etc.) heavily implying that he's a pyromaniac. *He gets sad when Erika not around. Because she's the only friend of his that reads manga. (As of the anime.) Voice Actors *Japanese: Yuuki Kaji *English: Brian Beacock Category:Blue Squares Category:Characters Category:Dollars Category:Male Category:Kyohei's Crew